vindicatumfandomcom-20200213-history
Musta'Krakish
In the earlier years of Musta's life he was a very happy and immensely proud person when he was young. As he grew and aged he slowly lost his pride ever so slowly as the fact for his lost art was getting to him. He had searched for years about his magical choices. As years passed he felt that Mental powers would be fun to have so he studied them and mastered them. He practiced using his mental powers on his friends as pranks and jokes. But as he mastered it he grew bored of it and moved on as if it was a phase of his childhood. As he kept his friendly teddy bear with him always he wandered into the Mac'Aree as he pondered looking at the sparkling river and talking to himself. He would say to himself"Musta..I..Just don't know what to do...I Dont know where to go.." As he then closed his eyes lied back and looked at the stars as he figured perhaps he should go with the light. He tried going with the powers of the light but simply did not wish to as he felt it was not the magics he was looking for. He figured perhaps the arcane arts which he mastered as well quite quickly. Though he mastered the schools of Frost,Arcane, and fire he simply didn't see it fit. He was completely lost in his life searching and searching for his magics. He continued to look up to Archimonde as if he would answer his silent pleads for guidance. The day came when his pleadings were to be answered. The Dark Titan Sargeras was the one who answered his needs and questions. The Titan asked for his followers as Musta saw Archimonde take the grand offering he chose to do so also being granted the warping power that Archimonde did as he was warped and his personality turned twisted and inside out. He grew powerful and dark, his eyes turn green, and his quest complete. Musta had finally been granted a magic that would please him. He soon learned the arts of fel,shadow, and demonology. ' '''Musta After Corruption. Musta joined Archimonde on the trip to the Annihilan's home world as they approached the massive engine of hate named Mannoroth. Musta stood as Archimonde convinced the Annihilan to join the chaotic cause of the Burning Legion. Soon after they gained the powerful pitlords there was more to conquer. As time passed wars arose and there was one Musta was in charge of. On a distance world known as Hirvuth. Hirvuth was a planet of mortals that were filled with the sins that turn men evil bent to get what they wanted. On this planet Musta was the leader of the invasion. As he marched the demons into the cities of the humanoid race. The demons slaughtered everything that came before them. Musta knew he had made the right choice of following Archimonde. Once he was finished with the pathetic planet he stood in its ruins taking all of the magics he could forming a stave known only as "Sil'Neesh" With this stave and his mental magics he easily tempted and made the Nathrezim known as Varthisimas turned insane to do his bidding as he was told " Spread my Legacy among the worlds...The Day of Doom is Among you all" Varthisimas simply obeyed his new master as he was told to call Musta by the name "Belial". Though The cult was made only to gain him a personal legion if needed to though he has plans to use them for the Burning Legion. After he dismissed Varthisimas he later met a doom lord named Skaarbrand as he did the same to him telling him to watch over Varthisimas. After he was done moving his pawns and setting them up to move on their own, he went searching all around the Twisting nether finding the most potent of spells as he wrote them all into a book in a demonic language known as Eredun. After years and years of his writings he finally completed his works and named it "Bible Black" In his own language. The book was sacred to him as it held all of his secret spells and knowledge of the arts of demonology, hellfire, and fel. After the Bible Black was complete he went and discovered the Burning Legions plans to invade Azeroth after the first time he was not called in since he was busy. He joined them in aiding the second coming of the Burning Legion through sending his minion Skaarbrand to do his bidding. After he heard that Archimonde his Idol fell in battle to the armies of Azeroth he vowed to aid in the destruction of Azeroth anyway he could. He began to contact his minion Varthisimas to gather everything he can in order to plan for revenge of Archimonde at the hand of Musta'Krakish. Once he had set his cults goals he had left them be to do as they please, He went to the destroyed lands of Draenor as that was were he worked from until he is ready to re-visit Azeroth to seal its fate. He has joined the ranks of the Burning Legion in Draenor as they would create the forge camps and he would help supervise them. After he heard the Dark portal was opening again thanks to Lord Kazzak he left Draenor in search of an army. He searched through the twisting nether to find a planet known as Ku'Gath as he led a assault with the chosen of Belial with Varthisimas, his plans were to use his Nathrezim partner to split the empire apart as he would corrupt the aftermath into twisting demons and felblooded mortals. His plan worked just grand as the empire split and fell apart as he moved in to assault the aftermath and killing them as Varthisimas would rise up a minor army of dead at the command of him and Musta. His minor army was complete as Skaarbrand was ordered to utterly remove everything from the living as he would slaughter anything he could find even neutral creatures. As their army grew and gathered they left the planet having the army on standby as they returned to Draenor preparing his tactics upon Azeroth. As he stepped back on Draenor not much has changed but Magtheridons death in Hellfire citidel. Musta later devised a plan and went to set everything up to avenge the death of his master Archimonde. His plan was to have Skaarbrand go in and first pummel everything though it failed as he was banished from the world of Azeroth. Musta is trying to figure a way out to bring him back though it will take time. His backup plan was for his pawn Varthisimas to go in an begin the chosen of Belial to destroy it from the inside out. Though Musta is quite impatient and believes that Varthisimas has ran out of time leaving Musta unpleased, thus Musta came to Azeroth by himself as he hid in mountains and moved all across Azeroth finding new hiding places as he himself would infiltrate places trying to fidn things killing anyone who discovered his plans. As he stays in Azeroth watching for what will happen he has been examining guilds,clans,and tribes to see if they can join him. Though he has found few men who will join him willfully he has started to use the powers of his staff in hopes to tempt mortals as they would feel the urges of greed and similar things as the weak would be drawn to the staff as Musta would then put them under a binding pact. He would use these pawns of his to cause minor troubles and gain intel through murders, theivings, and the similar. Through these petty things he gained absolutely nothing thus he summoned forth Varthisimas as they spoke about guilds and similar Varthisimas brought up something named the Twilight's Hammer and Musta sighed and thought if he might be able to turn them to finish his quest but he was unsure so he left for Varthisimas to infiltrate and discover if it would be worth it and if they actually could help. Musta dismissed Varthisimas as Musta left to Draenor to replan things and think over a new plan and strategy as he sat wondering outlands thinking of new Ideas. Varthisimas left and the Chosen of Belial was disbanded on Azeroth though kept alive on others it has visited. Varthisimas does as he was told and joined the Twilight's hammer clan as he would see if they can find a way to help Musta seek his revenge on Azeroth and avenging the death of his master Archimonde. Though Musta knew that Varthisimas would have to do something for them he temporarily left him off of his leesh so he may do as they ask and also he may see if he can still be trusted by Musta. After he devised another plan he returned to Azeroth to gather the demons remaining in Azeroth in hopes for a destruction to show that the Burning Lgion does not forgive and never forgets. Musta quickly gathered some great demons in Azeroth as he contacted Varthisimas to see how his progress was going though he returned with nothing. His demons and him returned to Draenor awaiting for Varthisimas' word on if the Twilight's Hammer clan would be able to aid him in his revenge on Azeroth. Though Varthisimas has still not gotten word back to Musta he grows impaitient and begins toying with mortals as he enters Azeroth again and tempting them and slowly gaining a army of warlocks and demons in his name as he continues to Wait for Varthisimas and search for more men to join his cause. As he gained word of his loyal Varthisimas trying to infiltrate the Xiac coven to see if they can aid him in his needs and wants he moved his grand eye upon them. As he watched over the Xiac coven waiting to meet them for himself. As he knew that Varthisimas had grudges against its members, he still gained the thought of possibley working with them. Even though they were with The Burning Legion, the thought of him working with a Felblood, something soo weak bothered him. As he watched their leader call forth the fallen prince only to destroy him Musta got incredibly angry. Though his faithful minion was destroyed until the leader was destroyed he still did not intervene. He then watched most of the coven get destroyed somewhat happy as he sought revenge for his fallen minion, something he has rarely done. When he realised their coven was destroyed he grew angry once more but worse. He knew he could not destroy them himself as it would simply look horrid to his comrades that even themselves feared his might. He realized that his helper was destroyed and another way to conquer was diminished aswell.' Musta after his staff has begun to warp him. To be added A month has passed as he waited in outlands awaiting for his summoning by his minions so he may bring his reign and Dwarf Archimonde's Invasion with his own. Finally Musta'Krakish was summoned within the area right near orgrimmar. Upon Musta's First attack he wished to have himself alone conquer a great Foe and have his renown upon the world of Azeroth Skyrocket. His Foe was set up by His favored Nathrezim, Varthisimas. His foe was known and greatly Renown as The Bad Bloods Led by Warlord Grum'Thor Thrakka. Musta knew these orcs were the elite of the elite so He did not go unprepared but began his studying of illusions and deception similar to the ways which would favor more Kil'Jaedin than Archimonde. It was set that he might find a flaw in their hardens ranks so He sent out a call and it was Answered indeed. Ghazzskull Thrakka had taken the oppurtunity and took the bait, A Meeting was arranged shortly after. The place of meeting was in Ashenvale hidden in the forests near warsong. Musta knew he would have to fool the Orc overlord but not by much, so he simply took the form of a Orcish Warlord. The two spoke of simply random things regarding the clan until the small clearing in which they spoke in suddenly became surrounded by magical fire which was all an illusion. Musta slowly warped from the orcish form to more of a felridden draenei though slightly red in color. His hand rose to the orc sending him to the ground and his axe flying from its sheathe into the ground several yards away. The Orcish Overlord became cowerous as his will was not strong, he was frozen in fear. "Pathetic orcs... I see little why Kil'jaedin Fooled with your race.." Musta said in a low tone. Upon a few chanting of words in eredun The orc's will was not his own. Musta simply faded into the shadow not a single sign of his existance was shown but the fact of a uncncious orc laying in a clearing. Though Musta was not to be seen his pressence was there in the Overlord Ghazzskull. Through his eyes he could visually see the unknowingly stalked orc's daily life along with the entire clan. About a week has past of studying the orcish tactics and base until he decided when to strike. The ignorant orcs would continue their training for the next three days unknowing of the upcoming attack which little did they know, would wipe them from existence. A day before Musta himself would approach the orcish base he had caused an uproar through his little minion. Puppeting Ghazzskull's Body he would turn on Grum'Thor Thrakka with his own brother. It started as sparring to keep it unsuspicious but finished as Ghazzskull's Death and the awareness of the entire clan. The morning dew was not even fully on the leaves of the foliage surrounding the cave as suddenly the ravine would light up as roaring and wardrums were sounding as the Demon Lord showed his pressence as he wished so he could become known. The orcs quickly swarmed around the Demon Lord forming their Phalanx as spears would be thrown at Musta but only to fail as the primitive weapons would be stopped by an aura around him. With the forming of a fist and raising of his arms A Large force push would send all of the orcs flying into the walls of the ravine breaking skulls and cracking spines. "Is there Not even a Challenge for me?" Musta's Voice boomed through the ravine but only to be responded with a old tarnished response. "Fel Ridden Demon.. You are not a Challenge for me.. I have slain Demons of great strengths.. I am sure I can slay you aswell In the Name of my Father And in the Name of the Horde." Grum'Thor Thrakka would walk out from the cave entrance surrounded by the last remnants of the Orcish society. Grum'Thor would send three of his men before him as he would begin to charge ordering the others to pull his son Bo'Skar away from the fight and to safety. Musta Met the three of the men with his supreme magics His body growing overly sized as he would lean over them like a liquid fire floating through the air, he would fly over them in a fog like form. Without even looking behind him the orcs would simply fall over bleeding from their eyes, mouth, and ears. Musta would stand before Grum'Thor Sending a massive bolt of fel towards him like a arc of lightning it would fly through the air only to miss as Grum'Thor would roll to the side. "You will have to try harder than that to Kill me.." Grum'Thor said as he would run towards the Demon sliding The blade of Rok'Thal along the ground using its inner shamanistic powers to summon stepping stones to the demons chest. Within the blink of an eye as Musta was in the midst of Casting his spell The blade would be stuck in his chest. Upon the direct penetration of his chest He would explode outward in fel magics melting the blade and disentigrating Grum'Thor instantly in a flash of green light. Musta layed there along laying against the walls of the ravine near his death. Musta did not expect any of this to happen, nor did he think a simply orc would fel him or atleast get this close. Musta would phase in and out of consiousness until he would sacrifice permanent power to return him to his safehaven within outlands hiding himself from everyone including other members of the Burning Legion. He has only called for one being, Varthisimas, But there was not even an answer except a telepathic laugh which rung through Musta's Mind for what seems as an eternity as he simply knew that Varthisimas had enchanted the Blade of Rok'Thal by placing Musta's True name which is only located in the Bible Black. Through these small letters Aided in the near death of Musta'Krakish. Musta waited for about a month and a half until he had actually recovered enough strength to move around nobadically sapping power from every being he can find including critters which would wander around Musta unable to escape him. Hiding within Nagrand in the form of a Broken Draenei he would simply wander until his power would slowly return to him. Musta slowly realised that when he would observe his true form which he would do every few days to make sure everything was sound, He would realise that a certain corruption was talking place upon his body as Horns would slowly grow curving outward away from each other, His skin would be turning slightly grey-ish red brighter around his arm which is losing it's purple fade. The golden runes upon his arm have began to dissapear and turn into more demonic runes unseen of within the Burning legion. Musta embarrassed of his recent near death and his weakening will due to his Staff known as Sil'neesh, He hides in outlands wandering. Weeks after wandering aimlessly in outland stripping everything he touches of life and power, He has been speaking to his staff Sil'neesh. His staff speaks to him in a tounge known only by demons. ''' Character belongs to: Angerfist